With the rapid growth of networking infrastructure and bandwidth capabilities, the volume of digital media traffic transmitted over distribution channels such as public and private networks has climbed dramatically. More and more digital content is produced and consumed in home networks, broadcast networks, enterprise networks etc. However, the growth of digital media traffic has come with a corresponding growth in the digital piracy rate. As a result, there is a need by many broadcast network operators and other digital rights owners for copyright protection and enforcement mechanisms for media transmitted over various distribution channels.